


Pennywise

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Series: Twisted Thoughts [3]
Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: M/M, Rape, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2507927">Clowning Around</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pennywise

Dandy slowly comes back to himself, the fog in his mind lifting enough for his senses to pick up on the world around him. His hearing’s the first thing to return. His ears fill with long, hitched sounds that he thinks must be pain, but he’s never heard anything like them. It’s a primal staccato that he’s only just beginning to decipher when his taste comes back and he realizes his mouth has a copper, salty flavor – sweat and a little bit of blood. His lips are hanging open, sucking in forest air that leaves his throat feeling dry and parched.

He smells like sweat too, he realizes. But not just sweat, there’s something else to it, something musky and alarming. That’s when Dandy feels it.

There’s something in him. It pushes inside his ass and jostles him forward, punching moans and whimpers from his lips. Rough hands grip at Dandy’s hips, pressing dirty, calloused fingers into his slick sides as he’s intruded brutally and quick. Dandy’s ass flares with sensations that are horrifyingly pleasant and he clenches on instinct. A growl vibrates against his neck and his eyes fly open.

Dandy’s leaning up against the trailer, his cheek pressing into the cold metal. His hips are pulled back and held up, kept in place by Twisty, who’s ramming into him ruthlessly. Dandy’s suit’s been torn. It hasn’t been removed completely, but the bottom’s been ripped to expose his ass.

Dandy feels anger surge through him and he tries to yell at Twisty, but all that comes out is a broken moan. The clown’s slamming right up against a spot inside him that has his whole body shuddering and melting into the thrusts.

“Fuck.” Dandy gasps, turning his face into the trailer and clutching at the side of the vehicle. His fingers leave prints in the dirt, streaking sweaty patterns across the metal as he struggles to stay upright. Saliva falls down his chin and he lets out a half-furious, half-helpless sob. “You’ll pay – oh! P-pay for this.” He chokes out, eyes squeezing shut. His cock’s hard – painfully so – and he wonders how long Twisty’s been doing this.

Twisty doesn’t respond, he just pushes in and out of Dandy, taking pleasure from the young man’s body. Dandy feels precum slip out of his hole and drip down his thigh and moans, wondering if Twisty used anything to slick him up. He doubts it. The clown’s not exactly the compassionate type.

It hurts, sort of. There’s a stretch and burn to it, at least, but it’s a shade too good to be painful, and Dandy clenches his jaw, trying to hold back the whine. He wishes it hurt. It would be easier if it hurt, but it feels like desire is pushing down on him, setting off sparks of bliss in his veins, and Dandy’s having trouble coping with the complexity of his emotions. He’s not having fun, but he’s enjoying himself all the same, and it doesn’t make sense.

Twisty adjusts his hold, pressing a palm flat to Dandy’s chest so he can keep the young man steady as he slams into him. Dandy groans, feeling Twisty’s front slide against his spine, and his hips twitch, fucking back onto Twisty’s cock.

Dandy realizes what he’s doing and tries to stop, but Twisty’s hitting that spot inside of him and he can’t help it. It goes against everything Dandy’s even been taught, but it feels spectacular.

The trailer rocks from the weight of their motions and Dandy hears the fearful sounds of their prisoners. His cock twitches at the noise and he keens, legs feeling like jelly and body shuddering with need. His suit bunches up around Twisty’s fingers and he realizes how hot he is. His whole body’s burning, thick with sweat and heat. His clothes are definitely going to be soiled.

Twisty is large, scraping against his insides mercilessly, and Dandy arches back, feeling the head of Twisty’s cock hit deep inside him. Dandy whines, clutching at the trailer. He wants to reach down and stroke himself, but every time he tries to move his hand, Twisty’s thrusts threaten to send him slamming painfully into the side of the vehicle. He groans in frustration, wishing the clown would hurry up and come already.

Twisty’s apparently got some stamina though, and Dandy’s not in luck. By the time he feels Twisty release inside him, Dandy’s a mess, feeling overly sensitive and so terribly, horribly close. The clown stills, shooting hot liquid into Dandy’s ass, and the young man whimpers and reaches down. His fingers slide over the underside of his dick and that’s all it takes to set him off. He spills his seed against the side of the trailer, and hisses when he feels Twisty pull out of him. The clown releases him and Dandy collapses against the metal, shivering and sliding down the side until he’s huddled on the ground, shaking and feeling dizzy. Twisty redresses himself and shoots Dandy a look. The clown lets out a strangled noise then turns, grabbing his ever present sack of pins and taking off into the forest. Dandy watches him blearily and listens to the background noises of the prisoners. He’s too tired and confused to have any fun with them now and he grits his teeth. He stumbles to his feet dazedly and looks down at his uniform, wondering how the hell he’s going to get himself covered enough to go home.

He feels Twisty’s cum leak from his twitching hole and lets out a soft, broken noise. He shakes his head, trying to knock himself out of it, and looks around the camp. He spots some old circus pants on a clothes line and limps over. They’re too big and obviously Twisty’s, but he takes them anyway, pulling them on and tying them off as best he can to keep them up. He wrinkles his nose, cringing down at the dirty trousers, and starts heading away from Twisty’s camp. His feet are bare. He doesn’t know what the clown did with his shoes and he decides that he doesn’t care.

Dandy walks back to his house in a daze, wondering where the hell he and Twisty are supposed to go from here.


End file.
